


Выпускной

by RenReiss



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consentacles, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, Other, Pre-Canon, Psychology, Romance, Smoking, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: "Ты же тоже видишь…сны?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Валере (Dessa_ny и генератору рандомных пейрингов. Когда выпало Кинг/Кейт, но скатилось к Кингфилду.<3
> 
> p.s. А после и вовсе стало мистикой...:'3

-...и потом она мне говорит "Да я точно их в клубе видела", а я ей "Да нет, он нажрался и дрых рядом"...эй, Дэйв, ты меня слушаешь?-изящный пальчик с тщательно наманикюренным ноготком раздражённо дрогнул, почти уткнувшись в лицо парня, лениво развалившегося на диване.

Казалось, что он увлечён спортивным матчем, однако отсутствующее выражение и двухдневная щетина явно указывали на то, что какое-то время его занимали совершенно другие мысли.

-Дэвид!-голос девушки стал почти что угрожающим.

-Что?-он недоуменно моргнул и рассеянно поднял взгляд, встречая недовольно насупленные брови и угрюмое лицо Кейт.-Ах, да, да. Конечно, слушаю.

Парень выдал развязную ухмылку, обнажая два ряда идеально ровных и крепких зубов, которым бы позавидовала любая модель из рекламы зубной пасты.   
Типичная голливудская улыбка типичного золотого мальчика.   
Впрочем, иначе и быть не могло: Дэвид Кинг, лучший хукер Манчестера и влажная мечта любой девчонки из университета, единственный наследник отцовского состояния и обладатель всех возможных регалий, к этому прилагающихся, просто не мог позволить себе кому-либо и в чём-либо уступать.   
Несмотря на усердные тренировки на поле, он также достигал блестящих успехов в учёбе, а его многочисленным спортивным достижениям можно было только позавидовать.

Только сейчас его девушка, к слову, такая же идеальная, явно была не в настроении. Пухлые губки недовольно кривились, в то время как она, звякнув парой золотых браслетов на запястье и скрестив руки на груди, сосредоточенно буравила его взглядом. Глаза, похожие на два бездонных озера, практически не мигали: она была похожа на дикую кошку, приготовившуюся к прыжку. В голове Дэвида промелькнула мысль, что лучше бы ей было жаль сделанного маникюра, потому что в противном случае на его щеке бы моментально образовались четыре аккуратных красных полосы. 

Шрамы, конечно, украшают мужчину, к тому же историю об их появлении вполне бы можно было приправить парой пикантных подробностей. Рассказ бы вышел отменным: из тех, что обычно обсуждают в душевой после матча, тогда, возможно, ему завидовали бы ещё больше...

Трахнуть Кейт не мечтал разве что последний импотент. Впрочем, Дэвид не сомневался, что даже они, кое-как, но всё же пытались передёргивать на её фотографии из школьной газеты, где она, ослепительная, белозубая, стояла на пьедестале, одной рукой прижимая к себе огромный букет, а другую отведя в сторону и развернув ладонью вверх, сводя вместе средний и указательный пальцы и словно вот-вот собираясь послать воздушный поцелуй. Это был её фирменный жест, исполненный благородства и упоения успехом. Весь её вид как бы говорил: "Восхищайтесь мной. Думайте обо мне. Чествуйте меня".   
Победы на конкурсах красоты уже давно стали чем-то привычным, вроде поездок в Брайтон на выходные. Такие же частые, такие же непринуждённые: она знала, что красива и талантлива, и она успешно это использовала.   
Не стоило и удивляться, что при одном упоминании Кейт Денсон у каждого парня в университете стояло в штанах, да так, что очереди в туалет выстраивались почти в аварийном порядке. Но она была его официальной девушкой, уже несколько лет, и это не обсуждалось. 

Кажется, родители познакомили их на одном из банкетов, после того, как деловой партнёр отца переехала в Манчестер из Пенсильвании. Дэвид, на тот момент учившийся в старшей школе, подозревал, что его отца и мать Кейт связывает далеко не только бизнес, но не вмешивался в его дела, предупредив лишь, что если папаша решил подложить под него дочурку своей любовницы только ради этого — не стоило и стараться.  
Однако, это принесло свои плоды, а именно — отдельную квартиру неподалёку от кампуса и новенькую Шеви, которую, впрочем, он отдал в полное распоряжение Кейт, предпочитая утреннюю пробежку в качестве разминки перед тренировкой. 

Их отношения протекали довольно стабильно, ровно, кто-то бы даже мог осмелиться сказать, "скучно". Разумеется, только про себя, потому что боксировал Кинг тоже прекрасно. Так что несчастный, посчитавший своё мнение крайне важным, чтобы его высказать, непременно бы занял место на больничной койке со сломанным носом.   
В стенах университета их пара считалась почти что звёздной, поэтому иногда Дэвид в шутку называл подругу Викторией. 

В конкретную минуту, правда, шутить не стоило совершенно — на лице девушки читалось плохо скрываемое раздражение. Тонкие пальцы правой руки, унизанные кольцами и увенчанные розовым перламутром, досадливо барабанили по локтю.

-Врёшь,-отрезала она, гневно сверкнув глазами и воинственно тряхнув копной карамельно-золотистых кудрей.-Нихера ты меня не слушаешь! А стоило бы, потому что я вообще-то рассказываю, как в очередной раз спасла твою упругую задницу от ненужных сплетен! Сам же знаешь, как эта рыжая сучка любит чесать языком.

Дэвид не смог сдержать звучного смешка — несмотря на всю свою ангельскую внешность и фамильное состояние, ругалась Кейт как типичная американка из гетто.   
Даже вряд ли типично белая американка. Однако, об этом знало ограниченное количество людей, так называемый ближний круг, в который входил, собственно, Дэвид, парочка старых друзей, оставшихся в Пенсильвании, с которыми Кейт иногда болтала по скайпу, настолько не стесняясь в выражениях, что даже у самого Кинга порой горели уши. 

И, собственно, вышеупомянутая "рыжая сучка", она же Мэг Томас, она же обладательница самого длинного языка на курсе. Скорость, с которой по университету распространялись малейшие сплетни, нисколько не уступала её скорости на беговой трассе. Несмотря на это, Томас была вполне неплохой девчонкой, хотя и неясно, какими волями и неволями их с Кейт связало крепкой дружбой, столь разными они были. 

-И не надо мне тут ржать!-Денсон отвесила парню подзатыльник, после чего её тон стал почти упрашивающим.-Дэйв, мы же сотню раз с тобой уже договаривались — никаких подпольных драк, мало ли, чем это всё может кончиться. Устраиваешь какой-то бойцовский клуб, и рискуешь всем... В первую очередь я твой друг, верно? Я же не железная, и очень беспокоюсь. 

Она взяла в руки голову Дэвида и прижала её к себе, убаюкивая его, как ребёнка. Он легко высвободился из её рук, и тихо фыркнул.

-Всё в порядке, детка. Я не был бы собой, если бы просто так подставился. Просто общался со знакомым. А вот подружке своей можешь выколоть её любопытные глазки,-парень ухмыльнулся, обнимая блондинку за плечи и отмечая, что она немного расслабилась.

-Да пошёл ты,-беззлобно произнесла Кейт, посмотрев на Дэвида с мягкой укоризной.-Кстати, пойти бы тебе действительно не мешало...В ванную. Побриться. А то, судя по твоим зарослям, ты только что вернулся прямиком из каменного века. Хочешь, подожду тебя и поедем в универ вместе?

Девушка сложила руки на коленях и озабоченно заглянула Кингу в лицо. Он отрицательно мотнул головой и встал с дивана.

-Не, я пройдусь. Хочу освежиться. Да и за опоздание сразу обоих придётся оправдываться куда как больше, даже твоя миниюбка не спасёт.

Кейт тяжело вздохнула, поправив идеально закрученные локоны.

-Поняла тебя, тогда поеду вперёд и скажу, что ты растянул лодыжку. Лодыжку, Бэкхем. Поэтому не летай особо по коридорам, иначе плакали мои старания,-на секунду её голос снова стал суровым, но Дэвид быстро перебил её, порывисто чмокнув в губы.

-Ты лучше всех, Вики, я уже говорил? Нет? Тогда, о, несравненная госпожа, чья милость не знает границ... 

Лёд в глазах девушки оттаял полностью, и она мягко пихнула его в сторону ванной.

-Подлиза. И не забудь явиться хотя бы к последним парам, это важно.

-Да, да, обсуждение выпускного бала. Разумеется, моя королева,-Дэвид шутливо поклонился, на что блондинка смешливо фыркнула.

-Мы ещё не победили, Дэйв, а ты уже...

-А кто ещё, если не мы?-искренне удивился Дэвид, выглядывая из-за двери.-Впрочем, ладно, милашек сейчас много, но где они возьмут еще одного такого красавца, богатого, секс...

Небольшая диванная подушка врезалась в дверь, которой он еле успел закрыться, не закончив свою пламенную тираду. Кейт хмыкнула, поднимаясь и оправила юбку, беря с зеркального столика ключи от машины.

-Не задерживайся, богатый и сексуальный красавец. А то я себе точно найду другого,-девушка направилась к двери, легко покачивая бёдрами.


	2. 2.

Послышался негромкий щелчок закрывающегося замка. Дэвид облегчённо выдохнул и уставился на себя в зеркало, опёршись руками об раковину.  
Отражение являло собой молодого парня, широкоплечего и накаченного, с крепкими бицепсами, которым мог бы позавидовать любой древнегреческий атлет.   
Облегающая чёрная майка выгодно подчёркивала рельеф каждой мышцы живота и груди. Да, он несомненно был хорош, и он это знал. 

Единственное, что вызывало у Дэвида явное неудовлетворение — тёмные круги под глазами, придающие лицу грустное и утомлённое выражение, совершенно ему не свойственное. Кинг задумчиво потёр подбородок, рассматривая фиолетовую паутинку капилляров. Колкая щетина легко царапала пальцы — да, Кейт не просто так сказала ему побриться. Вздохнув, Дэвид взял флакон с кремом для бритья и надавил на него: с тихим шипением небольшое белое облако податливо легло в ладонь, постепенно превращаясь в пену. Неторопливыми движениями он провёл ладонью по щекам и подбородку, указательным пальцем втёр небольшое количество в местечко над верхней губой. Мятная прохлада коснулась всех его рецепторов, освежая и бодря. Дэвид взял станок и вновь посмотрел в зеркало, ловя себя на мысли, что чувствует себя немного странно. Такое периодически повторялось, иногда проходило быстро, иногда ему требовалось несколько дней, чтобы прийти в себя.

Казалось, что его лицо — лицо совершенно другого человека, смутно на него похожего, но всё же чужого. Серо-зелёные глаза настороженно поблескивали, будто парень из отражения пристально наблюдал за тем, как пальцы Дэвида сжимают бритву и как осторожными движениями проводят ею снизу вверх по щекам. Сглотнув, и пытаясь прогнать навязчивую мысль, Кинг запрокинул голову и начал брить шею, внезапно ощутив в мышцах легкое покалывание. Рука дрогнула и по белоснежной поверхности раковины сползла алая змейка, тут же смытая плотной струёй воды.

-Блядь,-непроизвольно вырвалось у парня. Взгляд метнулся к зеркальной поверхности, рассматривая небольшой порез рядом с пульсирующей артерией и встречая чуть скошенную ухмылку собственного отражения. 

"Нет, нахер, надо отдыхать больше,"-закрыв глаза, Дэвид сунул голову под холодную воду, задержавшись так на какое-то время, а затем резко потряс в разные стороны, отфыркиваясь, словно мокрый пёс.   
Он провёл рукой по лбу, приглаживая влажные, коротко стриженные волосы, вытер остатки пены мягким полотенцем, а затем снова, с некоторой опаской, перевёл взгляд на зеркало.   
В нём отражался он сам, уже более привычный и вполне реальный. Так-то лучше, подумаешь, не высыпался, потому что последние пару ночей бегал в компании однокурсников от каких-то психов. Во сне, разумеется.   
Наверное, надо увеличить физические нагрузки, раз энергия прёт изо всех щелей, да настолько. И уж какая, к чёрту, соматическая деперсонализация...

Улица встретила его мелким дождём, орошающим каменную брусчатку на дороге, запахом влажной земли и пронизывающими порывами ветра. Дэвид поёжился, поднимая ворот куртки и засунул руки в карманы, ускоряя шаг.   
Расстояние до университета было не слишком большим, но ноябрьская погода оставляла желать лучшего, тем более, что надвигающиеся тучи говорили о том, что скоро разразится настоящий ливень.

Парень перепрыгнул лужу, чуть не поскользнувшись на липком островке грязи, и смачно выругался. Не хватало ещё растянуться по пути, и прийти в таком виде на пары.  
Усилившийся дождь захохотал, расцеловав его в обе щеки, и понёсся дальше, барабаня по карнизам и завывая в водосточных трубах.  
Дэвид мрачно подумал, что на будущее в таких случаях бы стоило подстраховаться. Потому что в подобные моменты в фильмах к герою обязательно является спаситель с зонтиком наперевес, но единственной загвоздкой было то, что, во-первых, Кинг не был героем книги или фильма, а во-вторых, вышеупомянутому спасителю он этот зонт бы обязательно засунул в какое-нибудь интересное место. И, возможно, даже открыл бы.  
К счастью, ему удалось добежать до здания университета до того, как он промок до нитки.

-Ну и сырость, мать её, - Дэвид остервенело отряхнулся, рванув замок куртки. Швырнув её в шкафчик, он с оглушительным лязгом захлопнул дверцу и заметил чуть напуганный взгляд однокурсника, который стоял, наполовину развернувшись к нему, очевидно, только что выйдя из-за поворота и совершенно не ожидая внезапной встречи.

-Забыл, куда шёл, Фэйрфилд?-Кинг усмехнулся, выпрямляясь, и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, стирая капли.-Могу напомнить.

-О,-лицо темноволосого парня изменилось, и он нервно закусил губу.-Нет, я помню. Сейчас комитет решает насчёт выпускного. Я...ходил за бланками для голосования.

Он прижал к себе кипу бумаг, намереваясь поспешно продолжить путь, однако Дэвид уже оказался рядом с ним, развязно сунув одну руку в карман джинсов, а второй небрежно обхватив худые плечи паренька.

-Смотри-ка, сегодня просто твой счастливый день, я как раз иду на собрание комитета. Чем не удача, пройтись рядом с самим Дэвидом Кингом, а, девчуля?

Однокурсник с несчастным видом уставился в землю и покорно кивнул, потому что перечить Дэвиду означало бы как минимум неделю ходить, параноидально озираясь по сторонам в ожидании подвоха.  
Путь в аудиторию продолжался в гробовом молчании. Скосив глаза, Дэвид разглядывал своего спутника. Дуайт Фэйрфилд, так его звали, был примерно на голову ниже него самого, и являл собой полную противоположность накаченному, загорелому Дэвиду — бледный, тщедушный, в забавных больших очках, он напоминал большого кролика, особенно после того, как пугливо шарахнулся в сторону, чуть не оказавшись под ногами Кинга, потому что испугался какого-то резкого звука с улицы.

-Потише, парень, ты же просто комок нервов,-присвистнул Дэвид, ловя Дуайта и легонько встряхивая.-Какой-то ты дёрганый, так и с катушек слететь недолго. Спать надо по ночам, а не зубрить…

-Я мало сплю,-неожиданно холодно ответил Фэйрфилд, резко вскинув голову, и Дэвид увидел знакомые (незнакомые?) глаза, похожие на те, что смотрели на него….из зеркала?

Впрочем, это продлилось всего лишь пару секунд. Очевидно, страх перед Дэвидом оказался сильнее, поэтому Дуайт продолжил уже привычным нервным голосом, отводя глаза и судорожно поправляя очки.-Мне снятся плохие сны. Впрочем, не думаю, что тебе интересно, да и мы почти пришли.

-Да. Действительно.-парень не сразу заметил нужный номер аудитории, на мгновение пожалев, что ему не довелось подольше пообщаться с этим забавным пареньком.

Дуайт, между тем, сосредоточенно пыхтел, что-то пытаясь достать из кармана, а затем, как скаут, развернулся на каблуках к Дэвиду и что-то ему протянул.

-Вот, держи. У тебя там справа...ммм...кровь.-он жестом показал на свою шею а затем, моментально стушевавшись, сорвал с себя очки и протёр краем рубашки.-Прости, я не пялился, просто случайно заметил.В университете лучше не...не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

С этими словами он быстро опустил голову, сжимая в руках бланки, и юркнул в приоткрытую дверь аудитории, оставляя Дэвида наедине со своими мыслями.  
Парень разжал большую ладонь, на которой белела небольшая полоска пластыря.

-О,-это не могло не вызвать у Дэвида добродушную усмешку.-А неплохой ты парень, староста.

Сорвав защитную плёнку, он осторожно наклеил пластырь на бритвенный порез, затем глубоко вдохнул и, напустив на себя обычный самодовольный вид, ввалился в дверь.

-А вот и ваш Король, ребятки. Заждались?

Несколько пар глаз воззрились на нарушителя спокойствия, один лишь Дуайт продолжал сосредоточенно буравить взглядом список приготовлений к выпускному вечеру. 

-О, мистер Кинг собственной персоной соизволил почтить нас своим присутствием,-покачал головой молодой темнокожий учитель, устало вздыхая и подпирая подбородок ладонью.-Надеюсь, лодыжка уже меньше беспокоит Вас? Кстати, которая?-мужчина с сомнением покосился на крепкие ноги Кинга, которыми он чуть ли не с пинка вышиб дверь.

-Хм...Да, всё окей.-из головы парня уже давно вылетели все наставления Кейт, поэтому он решил просто-напросто пропустить эту часть вопроса мимо ушей. 

Обведя взглядом класс, Кинг отметил, что место рядом с девушкой, незаметно погрозившей ему кулаком, уже занято рыжеволосой болтушкой, поэтому решил сесть на ближайшее место, на всякий случай уверенно прихрамывая на обе ноги.   
Преподаватель лишь в очередной раз неодобрительно и удручённо покачал головой, однако решил не связываться с золотой молодёжью, понимая, что выпускной и без этого не за горами, а значит, осталось лишь немного перетерпеть.

-Садитесь, мистер Кинг.

Свободным местом оказалось таковое рядом с Фэйрфилдом, так что Дэвид с размаху хлопнулся на стул, нарочито дружелюбно хлопнув бедного парня по спине.

-Давно не виделись, хлюпик. Ну что, введёшь в курс дела?

Дуайт немного закашлялся от чересчур бодрого приветствия, уже второго за это утро, однако утвердительно кивнул, не поднимая взгляда от бумажек.  
Кто-то справа недовольно цокнул языком, но Кинг и ухом не повёл.

"Наверное, снова Парку спокойно не живётся,"-решил Дэвид, складывая руки на груди и демонстративно показывая средний палец в ту сторону, откуда доносился звук.

Не то, чтобы у него с Джейком сложились какие-то особенно плохие отношения, но слишком уж подозрительно часто тот высказывал неприязнь к Кингу, хоть и находились они, по факту, в одной лодке. 

Джейк Парк был младшим сыном владельца какого-то крупного корейского концерна по производству автомобилей. Каких именно — Дэвида не интересовало. Единственным любопытным моментом было то, что, несмотря на наличие неплохого наследства и перспектив в будущем, Парка, кажется, абсолютно не интересовали деньги. За модными трендами он не гнался, одевался совершенно не броско и тусовался с простыми ребятами вроде Дуайта или своей темнокожей подружки-ботанички. Вроде бы Кинг даже слышал, что он и университет хотел бросить, чтобы насолить отцу, но остался только из-за уговоров матери.  
Так что, возможно, в глазах Парка Дэвид до сих пор казался кем-то вроде Гая Гисборна, а сам он считал себя этаким Робином Гудом. 

"Только вот это нихрена не Шервудский лес, парень, а я не твой книжный злодей, да и нет у меня сил на твои войны в песочнице,"-Дэвид устало потёр виски и зевнул до слёз. 

Спать хотелось неимоверно, да только в последнее время сны становились всё хуже и хуже. Возможно, раз у них похожая проблема, стоит спросить у очкарика рецепт какого-нибудь успокоительного...хотя, та ещё идейка. Судя по парню, оно бы и ему пригодилось. 

"Или просто узнать, как он справляется..."-решил Дэвид, не замечая, как начинает клевать носом. 

Поднять горячие, начинающие тяжелеть веки уже не представлялось возможности, поэтому парень уронил голову на грудь, проваливаясь в мгновенный сон.


	3. 3.

Густой туман, стелющийся по земле, не позволял разглядеть ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дэвид прекрасно понимал, что это сон, потому что видел подобную картину далеко не первый раз. Изредка детали менялись, но общая суть оставалась неизменной — сумрак, головокружение и тошнотворное ощущение в желудке, будто холодные щупальца тумана не только оставляли липкие прикосновения на коже, а пытались пробраться в самую глотку. Сейчас где-то вдалеке раздавались отвратительные скрежещущие звуки, похожие то ли на лязг металла, то ли на стоны умирающего животного.

Кинг попытался крепко ущипнуть себя, раньше это помогало — но лишь досадливо поморщился. Видимо, он слишком давно не отдыхал, поэтому сон был очень глубоким.  
Мимо скользнула неясная тень, и, казалось, на секунду он увидел бледное лицо Томас, но, попытавшись её окликнуть, парень понял, что не может издать ни звука. Горло будто онемело, поэтому вместо слов из него вырывался только тихий сип. 

Образ Мэг исчез в тумане также быстро, как появился. Парень решил двинуться вперёд, наугад нашаривая дорогу в тумане, и, кажется, впереди замаячили неясные очертания деревьев и отблески пламени. Тем не менее, напряжённое состояние никак не спадало, а, напротив, усиливалось, вместе с нарастающим гулом в ушах, и Дэвид, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, бросил взгляд на наручные часы, смутно припоминая, что каким бы крепким ни был сон, так мозг подаст тревожный сигнал о том, что не может определить время — и ты проснёшься.

Мир вокруг мигнул, словно подслеповатый фонарь, и резко выключился. Когда перед глазами просветлело, Дэвид понял, что картинка сменилась. Со всех сторон его окружали зеркала, в которых отражались дрожащие огни многочисленных свечей.  
Поверхности некоторых зеркал были затянуты белыми простынями, за которыми изредка мелькали тени. Казалось, что с той стороны периодически просачиваются какие-то шорохи, шёпоты, стоны, растекаясь в воздухе, словно густая чёрная нефть на поверхности воды. 

-Дэйв,-чуть хрипловатый женский голос, с мурлычущей интонацией позвавший его по имени, прозвучал в этой атмосфере подобно оглушительному крику. 

Даже не будучи трусом, парень шарахнулся в сторону, при этом чуть не смёл ряд свечей, возможно рискуя устроить пожар, пусть и не реальный. 

-Чего ты испугался, глупый, это же ТВОЙ сон... _Или не сон,_ -мелодичный смех разнёсся по комнате, дробясь и отражаясь от зеркал.

Дэвид сфокусировал взгляд в направлении голоса и увидел большую ванну, вдоль бортиков которой также были расставлены десятки свечей, а из-за лепестков роз вода казалась практически чёрной. Из неё, обворожительно улыбаясь, поднималась Кейт — идеальная и совершенно обнажённая. Тонкие струйки воды стекали вниз по её телу, теряясь в ложбинке между пышных грудей, очерчивали бёдра, скользили по длинным, стройным ногам и вновь терялись среди тёмных лепестков. 

На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание от открывшейся картины, столь резко контрастирующей с предыдущей, "туманной" частью сна. Пусть Кинг уже не раз видел её тело — всё же они встречались уже несколько лет — сейчас она выглядела совершенно другим человеком и, как ни крути, несмотря на внезапную волну желания, почти болезненной вспышкой отозвавшуюся в паху, Дэвид не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так. Может быть, всё дело было в разлаженной работе воспалённого воображения и усталого подсознания, но сейчас эта ослепительная богиня внушала неистовый, почти древний ужас — словно он видел перед собой не прекрасное женское тело, а полуистлевшие кости ожившего мертвеца.   
Кинг попытался справиться с мелкой дрожью, в то время, как Кейт грациозно ступила на кафельный пол босыми ногами, направляясь к нему и оставляя за собой небольшие лужицы.

-К...-парень попытался было что-то сказать, но влажное после ванны тело девушки уже прильнуло к нему. Майка быстро намокла, прилипая к телу, а тонкие пальцы Кейт скользнули по кубикам его пресса, будто по струнам гитары, пробегая по косым мышцам ближе к ремню джинсов.

-Ничего не говори, давай просто сделаем это, милый,-прошептала она, оставляя влажную дорожку поцелуев на его шее и запрокидывая голову.

Дэвид, почти ослеплённый возбуждением, практически зарычал, прижимая к себе блондинку, впиваясь поцелуем в её рот и грубо сплетая языки. Тонкие руки оглаживали его тело, пощипывали за соски, голова кружилась от духоты...

Но что-то упорно не складывалось.  
Руки Кейт и её тело были неестественно холодными, хотя сейчас она должна быть максимально разгорячена...

-Ты замёрзла,-пробормотал Кинг, даже во сне испытывая желание позаботиться о девушке, и утыкаясь в мокрые, пахнущие свежим яблоком, волосы.-Давай...

Внезапная мысль ударила в голову словно разряд электричества и вернула неприятное ощущение, вызывающее оцепенение в руках и ногах. 

_Кейт ненавидит яблоки._

Она сразу же избавлялась от всего, что могло иметь этот запах и отказывалась есть их даже во время болезни, не поддаваясь ни ни какие уговоры о витаминах. Что было тому виной — неизвестно, кажется, какие-то неприятные воспоминания из детства. Несмотря на достаточно доверительные отношения, девушка не рассказывала, а Дэвид не мог лезть ей в душу.   
Или просто не хотел обременять себя лишней ответственностью за чужие тайны.

-Что такое, милый?-девушка в его руках усмехнулась и подняла голову, и Дэвид шарахнулся от неё, как от прокажённой.

-Блядь!-хрипло вырвалось у него из груди, в то время, как Кинг не мог поверить своим глазам.

Волосы девушки потеряли свою густоту и поблёкли, несмотря на подтянутую фигуру, кожа немного сморщилась и покрылась тёмными возрастными пятнышками, а грудь будто увяла. Черты лица неуловимо заострились прямо на его глазах, и вот перед ним уже стояла...мать Кейт. Первым желанием было стыдливо отвести взгляд, но женщина, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, села на бортик ванной и, усмехнувшись, закинула ногу на ногу.

-Какой же ты трусишка, малыш Дэйв...Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты смотрел на меня всё это время? Ах, можешь не отрицать, мальчикам не нужны глупые девочки,-в отличие от Кейт, смех её матери напоминал натужное карканье вороны.-Их привлекают взрослые, опытные женщины...Я всё понимаю...

Её голос звучал одновременно хищно и гипнотически, когда она поднялась с края ванной и, не мигая глядя ему в глаза, начала медленно приближаться к Кингу, монотонно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно кобра.  
Дэвид не мог пошевелиться. Собственное тело ощущалось сродни дереву. Единственное, что ему оставалось — бессильно сжимать и разжимать кулаки, в то время, как женщина обвила руками шею парня и наклонилась к его уху. Холодный влажный язык медленно скользнул по контуру раковины, а зубы прикусили мочку. 

-У твоего отца уже давно не стоит, малыш. Ни на жену, ни на любовницу. Сможешь трахнуть меня так, чтобы я могла назвать папочкой _т е б я_?

Картинка перед глазами поплыла, а тошнота резко подкатила к горлу удушающим комком, сразу же как только он услышал изменившийся в очередной раз голос. Из носа на губу сползла пара солёных капель, хотя бы каким-то образом выводя из оцепенения.

-Ма...ма...-охрипшим и каким-то жалобным тоном проскулил Дэвид, медленно пятясь назад и стараясь не смотреть на обнажённую женщину. 

_Сердце бьётся так быстро, что заглушает окружающие звуки._

-Да, малыш, иди сюда,-от приторно-ласкового голоса хочется блевать.

_Он отступает от женщины медленными шагами, отчаянно желая проснуться и шепчет молитвы всем возможным богам, хотя не является верующим, но натыкается на зеркальную стену позади._

-Дэвид, я сказала, подойди,-голос матери становится угрожающим и низким. В глазах зло сверкают отблески пламени.

_Глубоко выдохнув и решаясь, он ударяет кулаком по зеркалу и нащупывает пальцами оставшийся внутри рамы крупный осколок._

-ДЭВИД!!!-утробно ревёт женщина, искажаясь и меняясь в многочисленных отражениях словно пластилин. Ей вторят голоса, всё также стонущие, шепчущие, будто умоляющие о помощи. 

_И в этой какофонии звуков резонирует совершенно чуждое этому кошмару, тихое, словно далёкое эхо, чуть испуганное, но почти спасительное «Дэвид!»  
Кажется, будто на плечо ему ложится тёплая рука, легко тормоша. Он, принимая это за одобрительный знак свыше, выпрямляется и, вновь становясь собой прежним, уверенно смотрит в лицо существа, уже непохожее на человеческое._

-Ты всё равно вернёшься! Всё равно сдашься!!! Всё равно!!!-визжит оно, переходя на ультразвук и бросаясь к парню. Одно за другим, зеркала с мучительными стонами выплёскиваются из рам, осыпая Дэвида тысячей осколков.

-Пошла на хуй.-презрительно произносит парень, крепко сжимая ладонь и резким движением делает взмах.


	4. 4.

Первый глоток воздуха дался ему с трудом, словно человеку, только что вынырнувшему со дна глубокого озера. Лёгкие нещадно саднило, сердцебиение разрывало грудную клетку, а перед глазами прыгали красные пятна, словно бледные остатки призрачных огней.  
Мир вокруг кружился и пульсировал с бешеной скоростью, и Дэвид уже чувствовал во рту мерзкий вкус подступающей к горлу рвоты. Парень поспешно сжал зубы, закрыл рот рукой и зажал себе нос, скрючившись и судорожно пытаясь сглотнуть.

_«Этого ещё, блядь, не хватало»._

Ему стоило больших усилий, чтобы не вырвать прямо под стол, однако Дэвид чудом сдержался — даже несмотря на то, что, судя по ощущениям, все внутренние органы перевернулись и отказывались функционировать. Мелкие порции воздуха, что он мог позволить себе, кажется, раздирали горло, вызывали тупую боль в животе, однако, постепенно Кинга отпустило.  
Он смог чуть более свободно вздохнуть, хотя его всё ещё колотила мелкая дрожь, а на лбу выступила холодная липкая испарина. Мыслей в голове практически не было, лишь звенящая тишина, однако тёплое ощущение на плече не пропадало. Кое-как подняв голову и медленно повернув её, парень столкнулся с испуганным взглядом карих глаз, настороженно и подозрительно понимающе поблёскивающих из-под толстых стёкол очков. Впрочем, Дуайт стремительно убрал руку и отвернулся, вжав голову в плечи, будто ожидая оплеухи, и до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в колени. Затем, будто опомнившись, беспокойно заёрзал на месте, схватив сумку и лихорадочно пытаясь что-то в ней найти.

-Вот, держи, -тихо бросил он, упорно не поднимая глаз на Дэвида.

«Наверное, это его голос я во сне слышал,»-догадался парень, делая очередную попытку глубоко вздохнуть.

Вкус желчи во рту постепенно сменялся другим: солоновато-железистым, но столь же отвратительным. В руку ткнулось что-то мягкое. Не самый новый и далеко не от Ральфа Лорена, но сухой и чистый платок, тут же окрасившийся бурым цветом, что он определил сразу же, скосив взгляд.  
Кровь обильными потоками хлестала из носа, смешиваясь с той, что выступала из длинного глубокого пореза, горизонтально пересекающего его ладонь. Рука ныла, горела и начинала медленно неметь, поэтому Дэвид досадливо тряхнул головой, прикидывая, сколько неудобств это доставит на тренировках, сжал ладонь в кулак и поднялся со своего места, продолжая прижимать платок к носу.

-Эй, мистер Фрэнсис, у меня тут небольшая авария, -деланно-бодрым голосом возвестил он, глядя на преподавателя.-Думаю, вы не будете сильно скучать, если я отлучусь до медкабинета.

Мужчина ещё не успел ему ничего ответить, как вдруг, к должному удивлению Кинга, голос обрёл внезапный Фэйрфилд, незаметно вставший со своего места.

-Я провожу, это обязанность старосты, -негромко, но уверенно произнёс Дуайт, собирая заполненные бланки и слегка ударяя торцом стопки о плоскую поверхность стола.-Мы уже заполнили всё, что требуется.

Темнокожий преподаватель лишь удивлённо кивнул, принимая бумаги из рук студента, в то время как Дэвид, решив не упускать момента, поспешно ретировался, игнорируя протестующий возглас Кейт, которой до этого одним лишь взглядом приказал сесть на место, когда она уже подскочила, чтобы идти вместе с ними.  
Фэйрфилд выскользнул за дверь следом.

-А лихо ты это придумал, с бланками, -голос Дэвида звучал немного глухо из-за платка, которым он на всякий случай зажимал нос, чтобы не привлекать внимание.

В принципе, даже если бы он встретил по пути каждого студента по очереди, им бы ничего не показалось странным. Репутация золотого мальчика граничила с репутацией опасного парня, так что ни один из них бы не удивился, а маленькое кровавое происшествие стало бы очередной так называемой зарубкой на стволе его подвигов, впрочем, половина которых являлась лишь вечным желанием людей раздувать из мухи слона.

_«Ох, этот Кинг снова с кем-то подрался. Наверняка директор его снова отмажет…»_  
«Ах, Дэйв такой дерзкий и крутой… Жаль я не на месте Денсон…»  
«Как вы думаете, он любит пожёстче? Хотелось бы мне…» 

Кинг досадливо потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от уже сгенерированных в голове возможных вариантов сплетен, которые обязательно разнесутся в стенах их альма-матер.  
Ещё неизвестно, что хлеще: иметь дело с необъяснимой хренью во сне или с идиотами в дневное время… Даже выпуститься спокойно не дадут.

-Я не придумал, я действительно заполнил их за нас двоих, -осторожно ответил Фэйрфилд, старающийся поспевать за решительной походкой Дэвида, но всё равно отстающий.-Кажется, у тебя…были другие заботы в это время.

Его голос прозвучал как-то подозрительно понимающе, поэтому парень резко остановился, так что Дуайт, не ожидающий стремительного торможения, по инерции врезался в его широкую спину и чуть было не полетел на пол. Кинг повернулся к нему, почти угрожающе глядя в глаза, но пока не спеша переходить к каким-либо активным действиям.

_«Либо этот щенок слишком много берёт на себя, либо что-то действительно знает»._

-Прости, что ты сказал? -притворная любезность и пугающая мягкость в голосе Кинга заставила парнишку внутренне похолодеть.-Мне кажется, или тебе есть что сказать по этому поводу?

-Ты же тоже видишь…сны, -тихо произнёс Дуайт, потирая ушибленный нос, который, кажется, ещё немного, и был бы сломан от столкновения с могучей спиной Дэвида. Он был бледен, его глаза испуганно бегали туда-сюда, но он старался не отводить взгляда от серо-зелёных глаз собеседника, пусть иногда и нервно облизывая уголок рта.

-О, -лицо Дэвида не выразило никаких эмоций, однако что-то внутри неприятно сжалось и отозвалось смехом _того Существа._ -Так тебе тоже снится ОНА?

-Она? -Фэйрфилд растерянно моргнул и уставился в пол.-Я бы не сказал, что это…женщина.

На этом сокурсник замолчал, казалось, усиленно подбирая слова, но Кинг не мог похвастаться ангельским терпением, а также не горел желанием провести в коридоре остаток дня, пока мозг Фэйрфилда в муках разродится хоть чем-то стоящим.

-Ну, или ОНО. Херь эта неведомая, -помотал головой Дэвид, досадливо морщась тому, что непонятливому очкарику все приходится разжёвывать, как в детском саду.-Откуда я знаю, может и правда по ночам спать надо, а все эти галюны — от переутомления? Не то, чтоб я нарывался на роль твоего соседа по палате.

Дуайт долго мялся, будто прикидывая, стоит ли излишне откровенничать с Кингом, но затем кивнул сам себе и закатал рукав рубашки. Парень присвистнул, не в силах сдержать не слишком приятное удивление от увиденного.  
Нет, он и раньше видел фанатов «истязания плоти» — кто-то всерьёз резался из-за проблем, кто-то пытался привлечь внимание… но вот Фэйрфилда под одну гребёнку с ними равнять как-то не хотелось. В конце-концов, для этого парень выглядит слишком _нормальным_ , если это слово вообще могло быть уместным в сложившейся ситуации.  
Бесчисленные отметины сигаретных ожогов и алых рубцов, покрывающие предплечья паренька уходили вверх под рубашку, и Дэвид, скользнув по ним взглядом, догадался, что это далеко не единственные места, где они есть.  
Впрочем, в тихом омуте… Несмотря на то, что Фэйрфилд не выглядел как жертва травли, кто знает, какая ранимая натура скрывается за этими несуразными очками. Быть может, это вовсе не его, Дэвида, дело…

-Я не самоубийца, и боль мне не нравится, -словно угадывая его мысли, вдруг тихо бросил Дуайт.-Это происходит во сне. Поначалу я стал видеть лес, где всё время идёт дождь. Какое-то время это даже казалось мне…успокаивающим?

Словно недоумевая своим же собственным мыслям, Фэйрфилд пожал плечами.

-Потом в лесу появились странные звуки. Даже сквозь шум дождя слышна была песня, только слов не разобрать. И… стук какой-то, словно что-то вонзается в стволы деревьев… Методично так. Я, когда маленький был и ночевал где-нибудь в гостях у родственников, никогда не мог заснуть. Лежал с открытыми глазами — вокруг всё незнакомое, какие-то шорохи, из темноты словно кто-то наблюдает… И ты волей-неволей представляешь себе какое-нибудь гигантское существо, которое медленно идёт по улице, перетаскивая за собой тяжелый молот, или топор… Который подпрыгивает на кочках и издаёт этот самый звук…

Дуайт криво улыбнулся, чуть нервно передёрнувшись и будто извиняясь за то, что несёт сейчас. Кинг вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди. Не то, чтобы он прямо-таки мечтал выслушивать излияния парня, однако где-то в глубине души чувствовал, что просто не может сейчас его тормознуть, тем более, что тот, казалось, наконец дорвался до откровений хотя бы с кем-то. Что-то в светло-карих глазах Фэйрфилда заставляло его слушать, проникаться хотя бы в той степени, что ему, Кингу, вообще доступна, хотеть… _защищать_?

Парень мотнул головой, недоуменно поймав себя на этой странной мысли. Очкарик конечно выглядел достаточно забавно и жалко, чтобы это могло считаться даже милым, но что он, беззащитная дамочка? Или Дэвид сам так уж похож на няньку?  
Пока Кинг боролся с риторическими вопросами у себя в голове, Дуайт продолжал вдохновенно рассказывать.

-В общем, скоро мне начало мерещиться, что я вижу силуэт за деревьями. И песня эта всё ближе, и страх при этом окутывает дикий… А дальше как будто канал переключается, сначала темнота, а потом — оп, и другая сцена, -в этом месте огонёк в глазах Фэйрфилда как будто угас, продолжил он уже тише и, словно, нехотя.-Там уже я только отчима видел. Сначала просто запах этих сигарет его дешёвых чувствовал, но больно не было… Ну, а потом…

Пальцы парня чуть нервно сжали рукав рубашки, который он уже успел натянуть обратно.  
Кинг боролся с противоречивыми эмоциями — с одной стороны, он терпеть не мог слезоточивых историй, направленных обычно на то, чтобы вызвать у собеседника сочувствие. С другой стороны — Фэйрфилд вроде как и не давил на жалость. Просто…рассказывал, как нечто обыденное, хотя что-то внутри Дэвида почти орало «Это ненормально, чувак, это нихрена не нормально, почему ты так спокоен?»  
Он уже примерно догадался, откуда растут ноги у страхов однокурсника. Несмотря на то, что Дэвид не мог назвать себя эмпатом с большой буквы, хотелось молча потрепать Дуайта по голове, приободрить, сделать хоть что-то, что обычно делают люди в таких ситуациях. И в то же время хотелось послать всё к черту, потому что…почему он вообще должен за него тревожиться?

-Слушай, -не выдержал Дэвид, хрустнув костяшками пальцев.-Может это всё воображение твоё разгулялось, а? Ну, проблемы у тебя в семье, ну, мозг тебе и выдаёт это во сне. Хочешь, потолкую с твоим стариком, объясню ему вежливо, что за домашнее насилие неплохо так впаять могут.

Его голос звучал преувеличенно бодро, однако кроткая улыбка, появившаяся на губах Дуайта, выглядела почти зловещей, так что Кинг даже замолчал.

-Спасибо. Только его уже пару лет, как не стало.

Дэвиду показалось, будто его сердце только что встретилось с его желудком. Признавать _реальность этих снов_ (в другое время парень бы усмехнулся каламбуру, но не теперь) совершенно не хотелось, однако если Фэйрфилд говорит правду…  
Кинг сжал и разжал ладонь — чуть подсохшая рана вновь начала кровоточить, отозвавшись неприятной покалывающей болью.

-Что-то ещё тебе снилось? -стараясь совладать с собой, чтобы ничем не выдать даже маленькой капли волнения, произнёс Дэвид.  
Кончики ушей Фэйрфилда неожиданно стали пунцовыми, а сам он еще больше побледнел.

-Да, но… Там уже не было ничего конкретного, -чуть заикаясь, сообщил он, набирая воздух и глубоко вздыхая. Памятуя о своём потенциальном проявлении эдипова комплекса (который у него точно отсутствовал, в этом Дэвид был уверен на все двести процентов), парень решил не добивать Дуайта вопросами, ещё в обморок хлопнется от переизбытка чувств. Кто знает, какие извращения там ему подкидывает воображение…

В общем и целом, ситуация была ясна. Однако, обычное упрямство Кинга вкупе со ставшей почти хронической усталостью, всё-таки взяло верх. Мало ли, какие совпадения в жизни бывают: коллективные галлюцинации, проекции, просто лёгкое расстройство на фоне общего переутомления…  
Верить в сверхъестественное было максимально тупо, поэтому парень почти заставил себя решить, что он просто не хочет об этом думать.

-Короче, приятель, мой вердикт: меньше бы ты фильмов смотрел, а лучше — взял бы больничный, прихватил бы бутылку вискаря и устроил себе нормальный отсыпной, -Дэвид с хрустом размял плечи и повернулся, стремительно шагая в сторону медпункта.

Фэйрфилд растерянно моргал, глядя вслед удаляющейся спине Кинга. Какого чёрта, он же по глазам видел, что тот ему верит! С чего такая резкая перемена?

-Стой, -почти отчаянно воскликнул Дуайт.-Но ты же и сам!..Твоя рука!

-Зацепился где-нибудь в другом месте, -отрезал Дэвид, не оборачиваясь.-Потом задремал, неосторожно разжал ладонь и рана раскрылась, только и всего.

-Нет… Оно становится сильнее, и ты это знаешь! Мы должны что-нибудь сделать!

Поддавшись эмоциональному порыву и забыв об осторожности, он бросился следом и схватил Дэвида за ладонь, но тот резко отдёрнул руку, словно ошпаренный, и уставился на несчастного парня так, что Дуайт захотел провалиться сквозь мраморный пол, все слои бетона, и для пущей надёжности зарыться в землю метров этак на десять.

Сильные руки схватили его за воротник рубашки и впечатали спиной в шкафчик — в меру резко, чтобы как следует припугнуть, однако достаточно аккуратно, чтобы ничего не повредить.

-Слушай, парень, -глаза Кинга горели недобрым огнём, и смотрел он на собеседника почти враждебно.-Не знаю, чего ты там себе надумал, что мы с тобой друзья в дёсны, или я похож на твою персональную жилетку, но завязывай с этим, понял? Иначе я…

Что именно он сделает «иначе», осталось тайной даже для него самого. Мир вокруг вращался с бешеной скоростью, сердце неистово колотилось, и ему стоило больших моральных сил ослабить хватку на воротнике парня, чтобы потом не созерцать его мозги на дверцах шкафчика, как решил Дэвид.

А точнее — не поддаться _иному_ порыву, о котором Кинг старался не думать.


End file.
